Emmett Lloyd
Emmett Lloyd is a mysterious figure who is fighting the Phantoms who has the ability to transform into Beast Rider. He is aloof in personality and tries to keep the Riders' existence a mystery from the public. He is one of the original Riders from Mystica prior to their betrayal by his best friend Martin, the original Power Rider. When he first met Marty, Emmett didn't want him to get involved with his problems and with the battle against the Phantoms. But once the Rider Master explained to Emmett that he had chosen Marty to be the new Power Rider, Emmett and Marty agreed to defeat Wiseman and save Reality. History Emmett meets Marty, George, and Jen by chance during a Golem attack, while he was having his lunch. Emmett is then mistaken as a Gate by Marty. He decides to keep eye on him because he sees Marty's intervention as Power Rider as a nuisance. However, the Phantom Manticore was also sent by Wiseman to attack Emmett. Marty transforms during the attack into Power Rider to guard Emmett, while George and Jen try to take Emmett away from the scene, but he shoves them away and transforms into Beast Rider. After making short work of the Golems (and devouring their energy), Beast Rider takes on Manticore and uses Chameleo Mantle to attack the Phantom unseen and gives him a hard time. When Marty tries to warn Emmett of Manticore's poison attack, Emmett was caught off-guard and the Phantom successfully poisons Beast Rider. However, Beast Rider uses Dolphi Mantle shortly afterwards to cure himself and Marty, further angering Manticore. Beast Rider then uses Falco Mantle and overpowers Manticore, and finally finishing the Phantom off with the Falco Saber Strike and absorbing his energy. Though greeted by Marty over his victory, Emmett says nothing to reveal his origins as Beast Rider, but warns Marty to not get involved in the Phantom battles ever again. He then sees an artist being attacked by the Hydra Phantom. Marty also arrives at the scene and immediately transforms into Power Rider to engage the Phantom. Emmett is annoyed by Marty's interference yet again, and he transforms into Beast Rider to proceed to fight the Hydra Phantom as well. Upon realisation that he has to fight two magicians at once, the Hydra Phantom decided that his chance of coming on top is too slim and escapes in the midst of Power and Beast Rider's bickering over who should fight the Phantom. Emmett then accused Marty, saying that it was his fault that he joined the battle and caused the Phantom to flee. Taking a break at the donut shop, Marty is curious about how Emmett obtained the Beast Rider powers. Emmett then tells Marty and friends about the story regarding him and Beast Rider. Some time ago, Emmett was a warrior from the world of Mystica who, alongside his friend Martin (the first Power Rider) was chosen by the Rider Master to become Beast Rider through a series of training sessions. Soon, he was tested with several Golems who were released within the training camp's vicinity, but he managed to transform for the very first time and defeat them as a Rider. Over the next few years, he and Martin fought as Beast and Power Rider, respectively, to protect the citizens of Mystica. Some time later, Marty is alerted that the Hydra Phantom is going to attack Hiroshi once again. On the other hand, while sending Griffin to look for the Phantom, Emmett meets Medusa, who is actually trying to make use of him by lying that Marty is trying to destroy the Hydra Phantom so that he can absorb the phantom's mana, as well as telling him that Gates have Phantoms ready to be harvested in them, though expectedly leaving out the additional detail of require the Gate in question to fall into despair and die first. Emmett, knowing that Medusa was lying, countered with the fact that Power Rider can't absorb the Phantoms mana and that he would never join with the Phantoms. Angered, Medusa then brainwashes Emmett to get him on their side. Then, the brainwashed Emmett rushed to the scene of battle quickly to stop Power Rider. While Power Rider as Drago Rider Hydro is engaging the Hydra Phantom, Emmett then transforms into Beast Rider with the Toro Mantle in an attempt to stop the battle. Thankfully, Power Rider was able to free him of his brainwashing. Personality Unlike Marty, Emmett is a much darker character at first. He is a very stubborn guy and never listens to the others. Despite his darker personality, Emmett is much more sensible and open to the others. Despite disliking Marty at first, Emmett in the end helps Marty in exterminating Phantoms. Emmett and Marty are slowly developing a close friendship, possibly due in part to Marty being the Earth counterpart of Martin. Mantles Unlike Power Rider, Beast Rider doesn't use alternate forms to combat the Phantoms he consumes. Instead, he uses single shoulder mantle armaments called Mantles to help him gain an advantage over his foes. - Mantles= The Falco Ring allows Beast Rider to gain the orange Falco Mantle, which gives him the ability to fly. Falco Mantle is the second fastest Mantle at Beast Rider's disposal, trumped only by the Dolphi Mantle. It is not usually used for battle, but rather for quick getaways or to finish off an already weakened opponent. - Chameleo= Chameleo Mantle The Chameleo Ring allows Beast Rider to gain the green Chameleo Mantle, which gives him the ability to camouflage into his surroundings and become invisible. The Chameleo's tongue can also be used as a whip to attack enemies or constrict them. Chameleo Mantle is only effective in fighting Golems and weaker Phantoms. Some Phantoms can see Beast Rider, even in his camouflage state, making this Mantle rarely used in fighting Phantoms. It is also Beast Rider's second slowest Mantle, only faster then the Toro Mantle. Despite this, he can also become more nimble and faster when it comes to jumping and climbing with this Mantle on. - Toro= Toro Mantle The Toro Ring allows Beast Rider to gain the red Toro Mantle, which enhances his physical strength and endurance. Toro Mantle is Beast Rider's strongest Mantle (in regards to physical attacks and durability). It can not only easily overpower Phantoms, but the Mantle can also be used to protect Beast Rider from attacks. However, it is Beast Rider's slowest Mantle, as well as the one that drains his mana the most. Though, this Mantle is often used, due to the great power of this Mantle, compared to the others. - Dolphi= Dolphi Mantle The Dolphi Ring allows Beast Rider to gain the purple Dolphi Mantle, which gives him the ability to swim and emit purple magical energy to heal any ailment. Dolphi Mantle is Beast Rider's fastest Mantle. It grants him incredible swimming speed, as well as the ability to cure injuries or poisons. However, the healing ability can drain Beast Rider's mana quickly, making it a last resort tactic. This Mantle is rarely used, as Beast Rider rarely needs to heal the others and healing costs more mana. }} - Ultra Mode= Beast Rider Ultra Mode *Height: 208 cm. *Weight: 99 kg. Rider Stats *Punching Power: 15 tons *Kicking Power: 20.3 tons *Highest Jump: 30 m. *Fastest Speed: 100 m. per 4.0 seconds Ultra Mode is the ultimate form of Beast Rider. Accessed through the Beast Ultra Ring. In this form, Beast Rider's kicking and punching power has nearly doubled from his standard form, making him a force to be reckoned with. He has now fringes on his forearms that are both offensive and defensive weapons. However, he loses some of his maximum jumping height as a result, as well as the ability to access his Mantles. On another note, his speed has only been heightened slightly. Before transforming, Beast Rider regains mana through a surge of mana while transforming into Ultra Mode. His weapon in this form is the Beast Blaster. When Beast Rider Ultra Mode opens the mouth of the Beast Ultra Ring and inserts it into the Beast Blaster's ring slot, he can initiate an attack called Beast Blast, where Beast Rider Ultra Mode shoots Beast Chimera as a beam of energy to destroy the enemy. If Beast Rider enters a Gate's Underworld while in this form, he can summon Beast Chimera by releasing him through force of will instead of using the Chimarise Ring. However, this will revert Beast Rider back to his original form. }} Arsenal Devices *Beast Driver - Transformation device *Dice Saber - Beast Rider's weapon. *Beast Rings - Gives access to Beast Rider's mantle changes. *Griffin Mini Beast - Beast Rider's familiar. *Beast Blaster - Beast Rider Ultra Mode's weapon. Category:Neo-Riders Category:Heroes Category:Riders Category:Secondary Riders